Chained to His Demise
by germansparkleparty
Summary: Always obey Früher's orders, be relentless, be cruel, and be inhuman, or else face the concequence. (( This fanfiction is mainly centered around Germany, Poland and the USSR, all of the information is factual some is canon, if i did however mess up, please write a reveiw and I'll go back and edit it as soon as possible.)) Please enjoy 3 Germansparkleparty


The land was calm, rain pattered on the cement, but not a creature was insight, no panting dog, or peaceful deer, Nothing. One would say today is not a day for another war, however, at 4:45 P.M., 1.5 million troops strolled into Poland and with force, they overcame the Polish.

Ludwig grit his teeth, barking orders out to his men as in the side lines, his uniform clad brother smirked.

"Ludwig, tell the men to fall in Früher will arrive any moment now, don't want anyone getting there ass handed to them," the corners or Gilberts eyes crinkled as he watched through the heavy rain as with excellence, his brother ordered the men to fall in.

"General Beilschmidt, we must make haste, they are giving to many orders at once," Ludwig called for the men to march and walked to his brother "today is the start of our down fall bruder, this war is useless but it seems we must follow orders, Ja?"

"This war can give you power in the future, dear bruder, stay strong and don't let enemies advance,"He kissed the top of Ludwigs head and closed his eyes, mumbling a brief prayor " Seig Heil."

With that Ludwig pulled away, soluted, and continued to push his troops on, hatred in his stomach to see Früher Adolf Hitler arrive.

Gilbert watched as his younger brother took charge, his form unmatched, and his dominant nature strong in his voice. However behind those cobalt eyes lied a field of emotional barbed wire. Don't feel this, don't do that, and for what?! Ludwig thought when he was alone, for what reason is it okay to enslave human beings?!

Ludwig hated this, he felt sick as Gilbert and he stood at Feliks Lukasiewicz door and knocked three hard times.

The two, with brute force, unjustly claimed this land as Lebensraum or 'living space' for his own troops and went on, with is power-drunk rampage, to ravage the life and the land of innocent people and countries who worked hard for what they had. Self-hate flowed through Ludwig's veins, How could he?! How could he hurt so many people?! If only he had the choice to not follow Früher's rules, if only he had the choice to be arrogant and ignore this one man's demands! But, there was no time for ' if-only's.

He was chained to his demise that got nearer every day. He saw ity on the horizon but he couldn't warn, he couldn't tell anyone, all he could do was grin and bare it.

Push forward.

March on.

Be fearless, relentless, and inhuman.

Hitler was smart about invading Poland, however, because a few months prior he had met with leaders in the USSR and signed an anti-aggression agreement so USSR could not defend Poland before he had Ludwig and Gilbert kick in Felix's door and destroy his home.

After Poland, the German expansion continued and Roderick was greeted in the early morning. Roderick sipped his coffee quietly, his nerves on edge with fear that the war would spread to him, it had been what 10-20 years since the first Great War?! That had been considered his fault, he didn't want to get involved in another costly war, and there was no point. His front door swung open and with heavy mud covered boots, Gilbert and Ludwig Beilschmidt made their way into another house and enslaved another country.

While the Germans continued to populate Poland, they had been receiving threats, deals and things of the sort. Hitler gained a bright idea and ordered for a meeting with Gil and Ludwig.

Gilbert watched as his little darling brother literally dressed his army up to look like the Polish and staged out his own little play of the Polish forcing Germany out. To him it was humorous; Gilbert chuckled a bit at the entire thing.

In Poland, Hitler was quick to claim as much as he could, he created a strategy he named blitzkrieg, which meant "lightning war". In this he isolated small pieces of land and sent in panzer tanks which wiped out any sort of battle the Polish could possibly have. The German Luftwaffe, seemed to help a large amount, and left the Felix's air force defenseless. Just as a demented few hours of enjoyment random cities were bombed and terrorized. Just with Blitzkrieg, Ludwig had sent his men roughly 150 miles in to Poland, and captured Warsaw, not to mention the trail of rubble and ruin he left behind him; all his Früher's orders.

Meanwhile Francis Bonnefoy knocked at Arthur Kirkland's door, ready to discuss with Chamberlain (prime minister of England during the time) how they were to assist Poland. After talking, little to no real action was taken and Felix, for the third time in its history, was stuck being a partition between two strong countries.

During all of this, Jewish work camps were being set up along the countryside. Thousands and then Millions of Jews were forced into the camps to work and make things for the Germans. Concentration camps remained on the down low for a large portion of the war. Hitler must have known it was wrong if he was hiding it. Gilbert and Ludwig were made to be cruel to the Jews, beating them, starving them, and over working them because they were stripped of their morality just to please the rather bat-shit crazy Adolf Hitler's orders.

While Jewish work camps continued to work in full swing thousands of miles away, the Germans attacked Denmark, Norway, Belgium, and the Netherlands ruthlessly and finally, in late 1940, the British took action. The British Royal Air force set forth their fighter jets, and annihilated the German Luftwaffe.

No one looked in Ludwig's eyes anymore, he was in pain always, he was sickened. No one looked in Gilbert's eyes either, he must have been possessed, this belief was tossed around here and there between nations.

In 1941, Hitler had reached the peak of his arrogance and pushed Ludwig into the heartland of The USSR. At first Ivan Braginsky's attempts to fight him off were weak, but soon Ludwig's troops died off from the brutal winters and the aftermath of Stalingrad and Kursk. With Ludwig weakened, by 1944, Ivan had pushed and drug Ludwig and his men all the way back to Germany, with hopes to himself, annex some land.

After Hitler finally committed suicide, Ludwig was worn and tired. After the beat down of his brother as well, his hope in maybe pleasing Gilbert, was gone as well. And in this moment, he closed his eyes, and the land was calm once more. Today was no day for war.

Snow gathered on the torn up ground in Berlin, and Ludwig slept easy for the first night in six deadly years. No nightmares, no dreams of happiness, just well needed rest.


End file.
